


Caught In A Storm

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm. Hathaway/Innocent Prompt 4 for #notmoreflippingelves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt 4 for #notmoreflippingelves  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Caught In A Storm  
Hathaway/Innocent  
Chapter 1  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James and Robbie were just heading out to interview a witness in connection with an assault on an Oxford literature student when Robbie’s phone rang.  
“DI Lewis…oh hi love what…what’s wrong pet?”  
James looked when the concern in his voice began to show, he gave a small smile when their Chief Superintendent walked in about to speak, but James made a small signal towards Robbie. The pair stood quietly as the heard Robbie going over train times with his daughter. Hanging up the phone he turned to see the concerned looks from Jean and James.  
“Everything alright Lewis?” Jean asked.  
“Erm no actually ma’am, that was me daughter. My grandsons in hospital, he took a nasty fall, has a bump to his head. They want to do a scan or something to make sure he’s alright…she’s pretty worried and wants me to go up there.”  
“Of course you do, on you go. I’m sure Hathaway and I can handle things here.”  
“Yeah absolutely.”  
“Robbie grabbed his stuff from his desk, offering thanks as he made to leave.  
“Let us know how he is.” James smiled.  
“Thanks lad.”  
James turned to look at Jean when Robbie left, eyeing her closely.  
“So…do you think you can cope with just me until Robbie gets back?” She asked.  
“Don’t have much choice do I.”  
“Well thanks very much Hathaway.”  
“Huh…oh no I didn’t mean…”  
“James, I’m just winding you up…relax. Now, where are we up to with the Franklin case?”  
“We have a witness who was there the night Allie Daniels was assaulted; the woman has a good description of the man she saw around the same time. She and her husband were here visiting her daughter at the time, she’s gone out to get some milk and well…saw the whole thing.”  
“What’s her name….the witness?”  
“Erica Harris, sixty-nine years old.”  
“Right then, I’ll just grab some things and meet you down stairs in ten okay.”  
“Fine ma’am.”  
James sat down in his chair, a sigh escaping his lips. The thought of spending all day in the company of his Chief super was the last thing he wanted.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James and Jean spent most of the afternoon with Erica Harris going over the description of the man she saw, they went through various mug shots until Erica picked out their suspect, Daniel Turner, head of Biology at the university Allie attended. Erica was quite a chatty woman and seemed to enjoy entertaining people. She was busy talking away to James when Jean checked her phone to see that it was nearly 6pm.  
“Well that’s very nice of you Mrs Harris, in fact we….”  
“I’m sorry Mrs Harris but DS Hathaway and I really need to be making a move, it’s getting late and we have a bit of a drive ahead of us.”  
“Oh yes dear of course, I’ve kept you from your work…I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s quite alright Mrs Harris, you’ve been a joy to listen too.” James smiled towards her.  
They said their goodbyes and walked back to the car as the rain began to fall heavily, the wind picking up. Jean brushed her hair from her eyes as they got in the car, James starting the engine. They drove along the quiet back roads as the wind picked up.  
“It’s getting pretty bad out there.” James said, trying to break the silence.  
“I knew we should have left earlier.”  
“Oh come on, she was a sweet lady. She just wanted some company.”  
“She can’t half talk though.”  
“Now who does that remind me off?”  
“You might want to remember who you’re talking to Sergeant.”  
“Sorry ma’am.”  
“I wonder how Robbie’s doing?”  
“I tried calling Dr Hobson earlier but no answer.”  
“When?”  
“When Mrs Harris was telling you about her hip surgery, I snuck out for a cigarette.”  
“Oh…this weather’s getting worse isn’t it?” She said looking out the window.  
“Yeah and it’s not even….”  
The car began to make a hissing noise as they turned a bend in the road, James swerving as the wind blew the car.  
“Hathaway what’s happening.”  
“I’m not really sure ma’am.”  
The car began to chug and slow as the came to a sudden stop.  
“Tell me you can fix this.”  
James got out and lifted the hood of the car, looking around the engine, he’d been gone a good few minutes before Jean grabbed her coat and got out to see what was happening.  
“Well, what’s the verdict?”  
“In simple terms…the fan belts buggered.”  
“Do we need it?”  
James looked at her, a look of how stupid are you on his face.  
“I take it by that look then it’s important.”  
“Well the car can’t run without it, lets put it that way.”  
“Well that’s fine…we’ll call AA.”  
“Yeah problem there…I don’t have breakdown cover.”  
“I’m sorry…you what?”  
“I’ve not long got the car and I just haven’t had the time to get breakdown cover for it.”  
“You are joking, you’re a police officer…how could you not get…”  
“Look, I’ve been a little busy lately solving crimes.”  
“Well try phoning the station, maybe they can send someone to pick us up.”  
“No signal.” He said, looking at his mobile.  
“What.”  
Jean pulled out her own phone and checked the signal to see nothing.  
“Oh for god sake…this can’t be happening.” She moaned.  
Jean crossed her arms, a look of anger on her face as she went back inside the car, slamming the door behind her. James rolled his eyes before coming around and opening her door.  
“Well there’s no point sitting there is there, the cars not going anywhere.”  
“Well what do you suggest; we’re in the middle of nowhere.”  
“I saw there were a few cottages back up the road, they look like holiday cottages so perhaps someone is staying there, come on.”  
“It’s raining Hathaway.”  
“You either come with me or you freeze out here, please ma’am.”  
James held out his hand to her which she took begrudgingly as she wrapped her coat tightly around her, her hair getting soaked.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
They walked along the road, the daylight fading, Jean’s heel landed on a pot hole in the road, James catching her just before she fell.   
“Are you okay?” He said, strong arms around her waist.  
“Yes…I’m okay…I wasn’t planning on doing a lot of walking today.”  
“It’s not much further.”  
The continued along the road, James arm still around her waist which she chose not to say anything about. They walked up the dark road leading to the cottage he saw and knocked a few times but no answer. James looked though the windows to find the place in darkness.  
“It doesn’t look like anyone’s here?”  
“Great, now what do we do.”  
Before she could get an answer, James had already picked up a stone and broke one of the panes of glass in the door.  
“James what the hell do you think you’re doing, that’s breaking and entering.”  
“Yes ma’am I am aware of that but right now we are stranded in the middle of nowhere, no way of contacting anyone, the rain is falling heavily and the wind is picking up. What we need right now is shelter and as there’s nobody home we just have to do what we can.”  
James put his hand through the glass and unlocked the door from the other side, pushing the door open and stepping inside.  
“Now, are you coming in or would you rather stand out there and get soaked.”  
Jean rolled her eyes as she looked around before following him inside, this day was never going to end.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jean stood with her arms wrapped around her waist as James closed the door behind her; he began looking around…the darkness creeping in.  
“No lighting.” He said as he checked the light switch.  
“Fabulous, just what we need. Lighbulbs?”  
Jean watched as James searched the cupboards, making a small noise when he looked under the sink.  
“What is it Hathaway?”  
“Candles…and lots of them.” He smiled, holding some up.  
She came across taking a handful from James grasp and began sitting them on the mantle and tables.  
“Tell me you have a lighter Hathaway.”  
“Silly question ma’am.”  
He came over and handed her the lighter which she took willingly and began lighting the candles. James saw her shiver as he put some logs on to the fire.  
“If you give me a few minutes ma’am, I’ll get this fire started for you…warm you up.”  
“Thank you Hathaway and do you think you could stop with the ma’am for today at least.”  
“Only if you stop calling me Hathaway.”  
“Very well, James.”  
“That’s better…Jean.” He smiled.  
“Cheeky sod.” She muttered under her breath.  
As Jean took a seat on the sofa, James took in her features and could see how tired she looked, there was a gas cooker which he used to boil some water and made them some coffee. He walked over, taking a seat beside her and passed her a cup.  
“There’s no milk so it’ll have to be black I’m afraid but at least it’ll warm you up.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled, slightly taking the cup from him.  
“I’m sorry about all of this, especially the break down cover.”  
“I can’t believe you of all people would….oh it doesn’t matter now does it.”  
“Are you alright, you’ve seemed a bit down lately.”  
“I didn’t think I was being so obvious about it.”  
“You weren’t, I tend to pay special attention.”  
“Oh?”  
“I don’t mean you especially, just in general.”  
“I see.”  
“So?”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
She slowly turned her body so that she was facing him, her hands curled around her hot mug and she looked up at him.  
“Do you ever wake up and wonder what happened to your life?”  
“I’m sorry I don’t…”  
“I thought after my divorce that living on my own would be a good thing, never having to explain why I was late home to anyone. Not having to deal with bad tempers because I’d have to work on the weekends…I really thought being alone would be good for me.”  
“But it’s not?”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so alone, these days it’s not as though I need to be working late and yet, I find myself doing it anyway just to put off going back to an empty house…ironic isn’t it.”  
“Living alone isn’t for everyone, some people, like me enjoy it while others…”  
“Come off it James, you don’t like being on your own anymore than I do. You spend most of your free time at Robbie’s or vice versa.”  
“Not all the time.”  
“James….”  
“Yeah okay, perhaps you have a point.”  
“I hate being on my own, sometimes I wish I could turn the clock back. Have Andrew back, have my son back.”  
“Your Son hasn’t left you, he’s in college. He’s not that far away.”  
“Long enough.”  
James reached out and took tight hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing over her smooth skin.  
“You’re more than welcome to join me and Robbie anytime you like.”  
“You’re too kind.”  
“Why don’t you finish your coffee, I’ll go and see if there’s any food.”  
James let go of her hand as he got up and made his way in to the kitchen to see what he could fine. He looked around in the fridge and saw a variety of vegetables, some noodles in the cupboards and sauces.  
“Well someone definitely lives here, the fridge is stocked, cupboards are full.”  
“Do you think they might come back tonight?” She asked, coming up behind him.  
“I doubt it, it’s nearly 8pm now, that winds getting pretty bad and the rain’s thrashing down.”  
“I hope you’re right, can you imagine their face, coming home to find two complete strangers in their home.”  
“We’ll risk it.”  
James heard Jean rummaging through the drawers while he prepared some food; she tapped his shoulder and smiled as he turned around and saw what she was holding.  
“Ahhhh lightbulbs, perfect.” He said.  
“I’ll put them in while you cook.”  
He carried on with the meal as he turned every now and again and did a double take as he spotted her on a chair trying to get the bulb in. He saw the chair shake slightly and make a move towards her.  
“Ma’am maybe you should….”  
“Don’t worry James I….”  
He was rushing over in seconds, catching her in his arms as she fell from the chair. James stood frozen and Jean slowly looked into his eyes as she lowered herself down, straightening her skirt.  
“I em…I’m okay.” She said.  
“Sorry I thought you were about…”  
“Yes well I’m fine, look I think I’ll go take a quick shower before dinner if that’s alright.”  
“Of course yes, take your time.”  
She watched him closely, deep down not wanting to leave but felt herself moving away. His eyes stayed in her as she went in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jean leaned against the sink as she took a steady breath, she couldn’t understand why she felt like she was on a first date. She knew James, they got on well and yet here she was feeling like a nervous school girl. She moved away turning on the shower, she made sure the door was locked before she undressed and stepped under the warm water. She stayed under for what felt like hours as the heat cascaded over her. She heard James telling her dinner was nearly ready, turning off the shower; she looked around and spotted a dressing gown on the back of the door. She dried herself off before dressing, leaving her wet clothes over the heater as she came out.  
“Thought you’d got lost, are you feeling better?” he asked.  
“Yes much, thank you.”  
“Well dinners ready, sit down and I found some wine, so today hasn’t been a total waste.”  
Jean took a seat across from James and smiled as he put her plate down in front of her.  
“What is it?”  
“Sweet and sour vegetables with egg noodles, you like sweet and sour I hope?”  
“I love it.”  
“Good.”  
He opened the bottle of red and filled her glass before sitting down across from her and picked up his glass.  
“Cheers.” He smiled.  
“Cheers.” She replied, raising her glass.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........  
James and Jean sat side by side on the couch as the fire let off a warm glow in front of them, dinner made, dishes washed and put away, another bottle of wine sitting on the table beside James, he leaned across and filled Jean’s glass when she took a long sip from her glass.  
“If I didn’t know any better James, I’d say you were trying to get me drunk.”  
“Not at all Ma’am.”  
“Jean, remember.”  
“Sorry, it’ takes getting use too.”  
“I know what you mean…I wonder how Robbie’s grandson is.”  
“I’m sure he’s fine. Kids can be very resilient when it comes to little tumbles.”  
“Do you ever see yourself having children James?”  
“Not sure really, need a woman first.”  
“So there’s nobody special in your life?”  
“Not yet, nobody I’m really interested in.”  
“I don’t get it.”  
“Don’t get what?”  
“You, I mean look at you.”  
James turned and gave her a strange look, his smile fading.  
“Oh god I didn’t mean it like that. What I mean is you’re a very good looking young man, you’re kind, compassionate, and you’re a wonderful police officer, one of my best. I just can’t understand why no woman had snapped you up yet.”  
“You sound like Robbie.”  
“Well good, I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees it.”  
James set his glass down before turning sideways so that he was facing Jean again, who now had her legs up on the sofa and she turned to face him too.  
“I don’t know, I’m a very private person and I won’t lie…I do find it hard to trust people, to allow people in to my life.”  
“Like you have with Robbie?”  
“With Robbie, Laura…even you. I know that anything I tell any of you will remain private, that anything I say to you would never be used against me.”  
Jean without really thinking had found herself placing her hand on James knee as he spoke, glancing up at her to see her smile softly at him.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…that was unprofessional.”  
“No, don’t be it’s fine. What about you, I take it you haven’t found anyone new since your divorce.”  
“What man would take on a newly divorced Chief Superintendent?”  
“You’d be surprised.”  
Jean stared into James bright blue eyes before she set her glass down and stood up before walking in to the kitchen, her hands steadying herself on the sink as she looked out the window. She heard James getting up from the couch and forced herself not to look around. She heard his footsteps grow closer as her breath quickened. She tried her best to hold back the gasp that escaped her lips when James arms found their way around her waist.  
“James what are you….”  
“Sshhh, just for once in your life…don’t try to be so strong okay.” He whispered against her ear.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Jean found herself leaning into him as he tightened his grip on her before gently turning her around in his arms to face him. She tried to keep her head down until James placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.  
“Hey…it’s okay…it’s just us.”  
James saw the faint hint of a smile from her before he leaned down and placed his lips gently against hers, his arms bringing her closer to him.  
“James we can’t.” she said breathless.  
“Why can’t we?”  
“I’m your boss, it’s unpro…”  
“Colleagues are allowed to have relationships.”  
“This isn’t a relationships James, this is us trapped in an abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere, in a storm…caught in a moment of pure…I don’t know, lust.”  
“Lust?” He laughed.  
“It’s not funny, I’m being serious.”  
“Yeah I know you are, look…you keep going on about me needing to find someone, someone who gets me, knows all about me. There are only three people in my life who knows me extremely well and you are the only one I’m even remotely interested in…Ma’am.” He smiled.  
“Ma’am, really…right now is not the right time to be using my title James.”  
“What are you afraid off, losing your job…that can’t happen, getting hurt? I would never, could never do that to you.”  
“I already have one failed relationship James, I can’t afford another.”  
“Then don’t let us fail, embrace it.”  
Jean looked up and ran a hand down the side of his face before she felt herself leaning up and kissing him again. She took a hold of his hand as he led them to the bedroom, closing the door behind him to see her standing by the bed. It was the first time he’d ever seen Jean Innocent looking nervous and unsure of anything in her life. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to the side of her neck as a moan escaped her lips.  
“James…stop teasing.”  
He guided her back slowly on to the bed as he hovered over her before placing a kiss to her lips and slowly pushing aside the dressing gown she was wearing. She closed her eyes as he looked down at her, afraid to open them.  
“Hey, don’t close your eyes.”  
“James I…”  
“You’re beautiful.”  
She looked up at him, a smile playing on her lips before bringing him down to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“James…if we…if we do this…there’s no going back, I can’t…we.”  
“I don’t want to go back; all I want is you…just you. Now, do me a favour and try to relax, let me love you.”  
She smiled up at him before he came down to join her, taking his time as he held her in his arms.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The sound of birds outside the window woke James from his sleep; turning over in bed he noticed Jean’s side of the bed empty. He got up, grabbing his trousers and shirt from the floor before walking out to find Jean holding a cup of coffee in her hands as she looked out the window.  
“Morning.” He said, coming up beside her and kissing her cheek.  
“Good morning, sleep well?”  
“The best nights sleep I’ve ever had, you okay?”  
“I am…I thought this morning would be awkward but I feel wonderful. I still think you’re mad to want a woman like me but…”  
“Don’t….don’t say things like that okay. I want this to work, you and I…I don’t care about anyone else, their opinions are irrelevant to me…okay?”  
Jean smiled at him before he took her cup from her and put it to the side before covering her lips with his own.  
The drive back to Oxford was a quiet one, both lost in their own thoughts. Jean turned to him when she heard him humming to himself, a laugh escaping her lips.  
“Hey, what’s so funny.”  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy before.”  
“Well, now I have good reason to be happy….now I have you.”  
He looked over at her before taking hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“You did a good job boarding up the door to the cottage, you’re quite the handyman.”  
“I have my moments….I left a note and money for the glass on the door and food and drink we consumed. I also left my number in case they wanted to contact us.”  
“Good idea…I admit despite the mess our day became, I actually ended up having a really nice time.”  
“It’s certainly one we’ll remember.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........  
It was a few days later, Jean and James were in his office finishing up the last report for their case. Jean was leaning over James, pointing out a few errors in timing when Robbie came in and stood by the doorway observing them closely. The way James laughed at something insignificant she would say or the way Jean touched his arm or should, the way she leaned in to him or the way his arm had found it’s way to her waist as he leaned back. Looking up at her, he saw the shadow by the door and moved away.  
“Sir.”  
“What…Lewis.” Jean added.  
“Hiya you two.”  
“What are you…I didn’t know you were back, you never called.” Jean said.  
“I thought I’d surprise you both.”  
“Well, we’re certainly surprised, aren’t we Hathaway.”  
“Definitely, so how’s your grandson?”  
“Yeah he’s good, back causing his mother havoc.”  
“Good…that’s good.” He smiled.  
“I was gonna ask how you two got along working together but as I can see…you got on just fine.” He grinned.  
“Lewis, we can explain.” Jean said.  
“Ma’am, you don’t have to explain a thing to me really…it’s nice to see you both happy…you both deserve it. Just gonna go grab a coffee.”  
Robbie smiled before leaving the office, James standing up as Jean turned to him.  
“Caught out.” She said.  
“But he wasn’t bothered by it, and it won’t bother anyone else.”  
“I just don’t want people thinking you slept your way to the top or that I make a habit of sleeping with my junior officers.”  
“Jean stop, remember what I said. Anything said about us is brought about by jealously and childish antics. You put them aside and you move on and you don’t regret anything. I don’t regret any of this because if there’s one thing I know for sure now…it’s how much I love you already.”  
“Really…you love me.”  
“I hope you don’t feel it’s too soon.”  
“No, no it’s not too soon…I love you too.”  
“Well at least we agree on that, now why don’t we grab Robbie and go and get some lunch, no doubt he’s on the phone to Laura filling her in as we speak.”  
“We can do this, can’t we?”  
“We can…together.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
-Fin


End file.
